Un Amor Inesperado
by Roxy Salazar
Summary: "-A decir verdad yo…también no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, no sé qué me pasa Alice pero en serio quiero saber que me sucede, tu, eres tú lo que ocupa mi mente desde de ese hermoso momento que te vi-"
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Mayer **_

_**Hola! Esta historia surgió gracias a la hermosa inspiración de la banda "The Last GoodNight" Con su canción "Stay beautiful" Woow amo esta canción :D Espero que les guste mi historia**_

_**1° Capi: Decepciones**_

_**(POV JASPER)**_

Cerré de un portazo completamente enojado…. ¿Quien se creía que era? Ni si quiera era mi madre de verdad, solo una loca que me adopto.

-Jasper Withlock Hale! Regresa en este instante-me grito desde el corredor.

-Jasper, obedece a tu madre-grito Carlisle a lado de Esme.

-Ustedes, par de idiotas no son mis padres! –tome las llaves de mi _Mustang, _oí a Carlisle y Esme correr hasta el garaje.

-Detente hijo, por favor, esto lo hacemos por tu bien-me dijo Esme con voz dulce, apague el motor, resignado, suspire y los deje hablar.

-Tienen cinco minutos-les dije enojado.

-Gracias, Jazz….Mira no queremos forzarte a nada, pero esto sería muy bueno, Rosalie es hija de dueños de Petroleras, nosotros vendemos maquinaria…..Es una gran alianza, por esto es este matrimonio, hablamos con sus padres y están de acuerdo, Jasper piensa en las riquezas que tendremos si ustedes se casan-me dijo mi padre fantaseando.

-¿Por qué Edward no se casa con ella?-les pregunte, indiferente.

-El se casara con Isabella Swan, hija de un policía divorciado común y corriente, no queremos que cometas el mismo error-me dijo mi madre.

-Pues él se va a casar por amor, yo a la tal Rosalie ni la conozco…por favor entiéndame, yo no la amo, ¿Ustedes se casaron por interés?-les pregunte.

-Obviamente si, fue otra alianza muy importante, Esme por la maquinaria y yo por los hospitales-me dijo mi padre sin ningún interés.

-¿Pero y si Rosalie y yo no nos gustamos?-les pregunte confundido.

-El matrimonio se basa en otras cosas aparte de "gustarse"-me dijo mi madre.

-¡Vamos! Jajaja ustedes deben de gustarse-les dije riéndome. Se miraron.

-¿Gustarnos? No, ni un poco-dijo mi padre serio.

-Con razón tuvieron que adoptarnos a mí y a Edward….-suspire, resignado.-No prometo nada pero si llegamos a gustarnos, me casare con ella-salí del _Mustang._

-Ese es mi niño! Gracias Jasper-mi madre me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, yo estaba seguro de que Carlisle y ella se habían enamorado, pero la chispa al parecer se había acabado.

-¿Cuándo la conoceré?-les pregunte.

-Mañana, vendrán sus padres a desayunar y la traerán-me dijo mi madre, me quede frio, mañana….era muy pronto.

-Bueno, este mmm yo necesito un café, voy al _Starsbucks _y regreso, necesito algo con cafeína-les dije.

-Ok Jazzie, cuídate no queremos que a tu cara le pase algo, seguro que le vas a gustar-me dijo mi madre, ¿Acaso decía que era guapo? Auggh, hice cara de asco y asentí, volví a entrar al auto, encendí el motor y me aleje de la casa a toda velocidad, si eras millonarios pero mis padres ambiciosos siempre querían mas y mas.

Aparque y llegue, entre y como siempre las chicas del lugar babeaban, no me gustaba estar fachoso, siempre usaba un saco con alguna camisa que combinara y unos jeans de marca bastaban para que todas voltearan, me acerque al mostrador, buscando a Alfred, el chico que siempre me atendía, creí verlo de espaldas.

-Hey Al! Sírveme un Cappuccino frio bien cargado por favor-le dijo, se voltio y pude ver a la mismísima Afrodita enfrente de mí.

-Mmm lo siento, el turno de Alfred ha terminado, yo soy Alice-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola mm ¿eres nueva?-le pregunte, curioso. _"Hola lindura, ¿A qué horas sales de trabajar?" _tantas ganas de decirle eso.

-Sí, recién hoy me contrataron-sonrió-Lo siento, ¿Un Cappccino frio bien cargado verdad?-me pregunto.

-Exactamente-sonreí y vi como creaba un café que al parecer iba a estar delicioso, me lo entrego y probé un sorbo…genial, sonreí.

-Son siete dólares con cincuenta-me dijo, le di un billete de veinte dólares.

-El cambio es tuyo, gracias por animarme Alice-le sonreí, ella se ruborizo a más no poder.

-De nada jeje el cliente siempre tiene la razón-sonrió, salí con una sonrisa en el rostro, entre al auto a esperar, salió ella sin su uniforme de trabajo, le hice señas y ella se acerco.

-Alice…¿Quieres que te lleve?-le pregunte.

-Mmm no lo se, mi madre dice que no debo de irme con extraños-me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, _"jajaja, si que sabes como hacer sonreir a alguien" pensé, _salí del auto.

-Jaja, discúlpame….Me llamo Jasper Withlock Hale-puse mi mano y ella la estrecho.

-Yo soy Mary Alice Brandon, un gusto Jazz…¿esta bien si te llamo asi?-me pregunto.

-Si, no hay problema….bueno,ahora que no somos desconocidos, ¿te llevo?-

-Bueno, si jaja ya no somos desconocidos-le abrí la puerta del copiloto, rodee el auto, ella solo miraba el color rojo de la carrocería de mi _Mustang Shellvy 2011._

-Lindo Auto-me dijo asombrada

-Gracias, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños-le dije

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto en cuento encendí el motor

-Veintidós ¿y tú?-le pregunte

-Dieciocho-me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana _"Genial, es bonita y no es una anciana"_

-¿Y a donde nos dirigimos señorita?-le pregunte.

-A Greenwich-me dijo apenada, Greenwich era uno de los barrios más pobres de N.Y, no tenia que avergonzarse, yo antes era pobre también, asentí y me tome la ruta a donde me dijo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegamos a su casa.

-Gracias Jasper-me dijo, abrió la puerta, ya tenía un pie fuera de mi auto cuando yo jale delicadamente su brazo, me miro confundida.

-De nada, espero verte pronto, Ali-le dije sonriente, se acerco un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, una corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo.

-Yo también Jasper-con una sonrisa entro a su casa y yo me quede ahí, sentado viendo la nada…..ella era tan linda y yo un completo idiota, suspire y me fui a mi casa sin saber que se me avecinaba una tormenta.

_**Wooow espero que les allá gustado! Aquí les dejo la sinopsis:**_

_**Jasper un chico tonto y caprichoso que está a punto de casarse por obligación de sus padres, conoce a una linda chica la cual se convierte en su mejor amiga, poco a poco va a descubirendo un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado…..Peleas, Amor, Sexo, Enojo y sobre todo Pasión y Amor desenfrenados!**_

_**:D Sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews **_


	2. Confesiones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Mayer **_

_**2°: Confesiones**_

_**(Pov Alice)**_

Entre a mi pequeño departamento con el corazón fuera del pecho, esos ojos color miel….tan hermosos y penetrantes, suspire y cerré la puerta.

-¿Alice? ¿Eres tú?-dijo Bella desde la cocina, olía delicioso a sopa de tortilla, sonreí

-Si Bells, yo soy-deje mi bolso en el sillón-¿En dónde está el Oso?-le pregunte entrando a la cocina.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera lo oí salir, estaba con Edward-me dijo con una sonrisa, mire recelosa el anillo de compromiso que adornaba la mano izquierda de mi compañera de piso, suspire.

-Ahh jaja con que… ¿haciendo travesuras?-le pregunte mientras me lavaba las manos para ayudarle a preparar la cena, el rubor abrió paso en sus mejillas.

-Alice, soy virgen-me dijo aun mas ruborizada.

-Jajaja eso nadie te lo cree….Isabella Marie Swan, Edward ya se ha quedado a dormir más de dos veces en tu habitación y ahora me vienes con "Alice, soy virgen"-le saque la lengua a mí mejor amiga, puse manos a la obra y empecé a cocinar junto con ella.

-Ok, está bien Alíe….no soy virgen pero mmm hace apenas media hora deje de serlo-bajo la mirada avergonzada, solté la cuchara de la impresión.

-Amiga! No lo puedo creer! Mi Bella está creciendo!-la abrace fuerte-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?-le pregunte curiosa.

-Alice Eres una pervertida! Jajaja sabía que querrías los detalles _sucios_…te conozco bien-me dijo, acabamos la sopa, solo era tiempo de esperar a que se calentara. Salio de cocina y se sento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita.

-Jejeje Bueno, así soy! Me importas mucho Belli-Bells….Dime!-le exigí tratando de llamar la atención.

-Ok, Ok….fue tan lindo conmigo, cariñoso y suave, no se alejo en ningún momento-suspiro enamorada, le sonreí feliz ante sus palabras.

-Aww que lindo Bells, al parecer si tuviste una buena _primera vez_-le dije algo triste-Te lo mereces, ya cuento los días para la boda-tome una revista _Vogue _y me puse a estudiar más sobre la ropa que tanto me apasiona, Bella me examino de arriba para abajo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Porque traes los ojos tan brillantes, digo jajá más de lo normal-me dijo sonriente.

-Nada mmm yo me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día muy cansado-le dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-Tu tramas algo Mary Alice! Yo lo voy a averiguar, pero ¿No vas a cenar?-me pregunto parándose del sillón.

-No, no tengo hambre-ya había comido demasiadas mariposas para que todavía tuviera deseos de comida, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a mi habitación, en eso entro mi hermanito mayor.

-Perdonen la tardanza chicas, el trabajo se puso pesado hoy, una chica loca me pidió un auto que ya no está disponible-dijo con una mueca cansada, Emmet trabajaba en una agencia de autos BMW, me miro y abrió los brazos, rápidamente corrí hasta a él, me cargo y me abrazo fuerte.

-Duende! Jajaja ¿Me extrañaste?-Emmet es mi única familia, mis padres murieron unos meses después de que mi madre me dio a luz.

-Si Osito, te extrañe-Bella miro esa escena de hermandad y hiso una mueca.

-¿Por qué rayos René nunca me dio hermanos?-dijo melancólica, Emmet abrió más los brazos.

-Únete Bells, tú también eres familia-le dijo él con expresión divertida, asentí con la cabeza sonriente, vino corriendo y se unió a nuestro abrazo, con la increíble fuerza de mi hermano nos pudo cargar a las dos, sonrió y nos tiro al sillón, Bella y yo rompimos en carcajadas.

-Emmet no me dejes cenar sola, ya que tu hermana la fea no quiere cenar conmigo-Emmet me miro mientras se quitaba el saco.

-¿Por qué no quieres cenar Alíe?-me pregunto mientras se servía sopa.

-Es que no tengo hambre y estoy a dieta-les dije tratando de mentir.

-¿A dieta? Te ves muy bien así, es más, te falta subir un par de kilos-me dijo Emmet mientras comía con la boca abierta.

-Bueno como sea, ustedes disfruten la sopa yo tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches-me di media vuelta y entre corriendo a mi habitación.

_**(Pov Jasper)**_

Entre al garaje y encontré a mi hermano estacionando su Volvo, lo mire preocupado, estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa Angustias?-le dije cambiándole el nombre, ni si quiera me detuve a mirarlo, ya tenia medio pie en la entrada cuando tomo mi hombro y me miro serio.

-Me acabo de acostar con Bella-me dijo completamente nervioso.

-Woow jaja hiciste bien en detenerme…pero ¿Qué? ¿Lo hiso mal?-le pregunte tratando de no reírme. Me miro con la madibula tensa.

-No pedazo de mierda, no hables así de Bella….lo que pasa es que no se que digan Carlisle y Esme-me dijo tratando de relajarse.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que piensen nuestros "padres"? Te vas a casar con ella y ya los has desobedecido un millón de veces, dejaste a Tanya Denali en el altar por jugar al chico malo-le dije serio.

-Ok "hermano" gracias por tu apoyo-me soltó bruscamente y entro a zancadas a la casa.

- Y tu eres el Pedazo de Mierda, Maldito hijo de Puta! Por tu culpa me voy a casar con alguien que no amo-y salió Mami al rescate.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Edward! Jasper! Ese vocabulario…..-dijo Esme mientras entraba al garaje.

-Esme por favor, déjanos en paz-dijo Edward haciendo su salida teatral hacia su habitación.

-Maldito Marica-susurre, Esme me miro horrorizada.

-Jasper Withlock Hale! Yo no te adopte para que te pongas a decir palabrotas-me dijo enojada.

-¿Entonces por qué rayos me adoptaste? Para hacerme miserable hasta que la muerte me separe de la tal Rosalie-volví a entrar a auto. Encendí el motor mientras el enojo se apoderaba de mí, pude ver que los labios de Esme se movían pero el motor rugía tan fuerte que ni pude oírla, abandone la casa sin pensarlo, estacione el auto unas calles lejos de la mansión, tome mi celular y llame a la operadora.

-Buenas Noches, disculpe….busco el teléfono de Mary Alice Brandon-memorice ese hermoso nombre del letrero de _Empleada de la semana _en la cafetería.

_-En seguida se lo daré, Podría darme más información sobre la señorita Alice, hay cincuenta "Mary Alice Bradon" En N.Y_-me dijo la señorita.

-Si mmm Vive en Greenwich, en un edificio de departamentos-le dije esperanzado.

-_Ahh Si, Greenwich, Ok, el número de su departamento es: dos, trece, ochenta y siente,noventa y tres,treinta y cinco. Y su celular es privado, no se le puede dar esa información_-_ "Genial" _pensé

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos-colgué y marque rápidamente el numero mientras rezaba porque Alice contestara.

_-¿Diga?-_me dijo una voz masculina…mis esperanzas disminuyeron demasiado.

-Buenas noches, ¿se encontrara Alice?- "_Ahora ármate de valor, idiota…." _Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

_-¿Quién la busca?-_me dijo con tono protector.

-Jasper Hale, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-le dije un poco irritado.

_-Con Emmet Brandon, su hermano, en seguida se la paso_-me dijo un poco enojado, suspire aliviado al saber que era su hermano.

_-Hola-_dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Alice, mmm ¿es mal momento?-le pregunte nervioso.

_-Jasper!-_su voz sonó mas alegre-_No claro que no, es un buen momento_-me dijo con tono nervioso.

-Jajaja me alegra, ¿te he despertado?-le pregunte, mire el reloj, eran las once y media, upps jeje si era algo tarde.

-_Mmm a decir verdad, si pero no importa, ¿A qué debo tu llamada? Espera….yo nunca te di mi numero_-me dijo confundida, sonreí ante el tono de su vos, hubiera deseado estar ahí para ver sus hermosas expresiones.

-Tengo mis fuentes-le dije con voz seductora, pude oír como su respiración se acelero.

_-Bueno pues jaja me alegra que me hayas llamado, en serio que he estado pensado en ti_-me dijo sin ningún tono de lujuria, le salió tan natural que no pude evitar ponerme a sudar ¿Desde cuándo una mujer me ponía nervioso?

-A decir verdad yo…también no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, no sé qué me pasa Alice pero en serio quiero saber que me sucede, tu, eres tú lo que ocupa mi mente desde de ese hermoso momento que te vi-ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía, solo mi estúpida boca lo decía como si algo o alguien me controlara, alguien a quien de veras le gusta verme sufrir.

_-Jasper yo sentí lo mismo, yo creo que mmm estoy enamorada-_me dijo tan segura de sí misma que no lo podía creer.

-Creo que yo también estoy enamorado, Alice yo se que todavía ni nos conocemos y seré un atrevido al pedirte esto pero….yo quiero salir contigo y si se llega a dar algo más, me gustaría-le dije con voz firme sin dejar de sonar dulce.

_-Me encantaría salir contigo-_me dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Te parece mañana en la noche?-le dije con una sonrisa.

-_Sí, me parece buena idea_-me dijo con voz emocionante.

-Ok, hasta entonces-le dije tratando de relajarme.

-_Adios Jazz_-me dijo

-Alice Espera! Dame el número de tu móvil, no quiero preocupar a tu hermano mas de lo necesario-

_-Ahh jaja si, claro….es el 4422345673 ¿Me das el tuyo?-_me dijo.

-Si es el 4422822609-le dije mientras guardaba el numero en mis contactos.

_-Lo tengo, ok, gracias Jazz….hasta mañana_-me dijo.

-Sí, chao, cuídate-colgó y yo me quede ahí, con la bocina en mi oído y el estomago lleno de dragones, mariposas se queda corto para esas sensaciones, colgué y me fui de nuevo a la casa, era más de media noche, entre de puntitas a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, con un fallido intento para dormir.

_**Dejen Reviews! **_


	3. Rompiendo Reglas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Mayer **_

_**3°: Rompiendo Reglas**_

_**(Pov Jasper)**_

Desperté a las once y media de la mañana, me rasque los ojos, me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras en piyama cuando vi algo horrible, mis padres sentados en el comedor junto a otra pareja y una chica de pelo rubio.

-Jasper, por fin despiertas cariño-me dijo mi madre tratando de ser dulce, pero tenía la frente arrugada, estaba enojada.

-¿Pero qué…?-le dije confundido, pero si, hoy venían los Denali, avergonzado me fui corriendo las escaleras, me cambie rápidamente, me lave los dientes y me peine, baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Yo mmm no saben cuanto lo siento-me senté en la mesa y mire a Rosalie, era hermosa pero nunca la vi sonreír.

-Jasper llegaste muy tarde, ya hasta acabamos de comer-me dijo Carlisle irritado. Me levante de la mesa, serio y firme.

-Está bien, me retiro, con su permiso Señores Denali-mire a mis padres-Carlisle, Esme…..adiós-ni siquiera me detuve a mirar a Rosalie.

Tome las llaves del auto y puse marcación rápida en mi celular con el numero de Alice. Salí y no mire a Esme y a Carlisle que ya me estaban gritando.

Me Aleje lo más rápido que pude, fui a la gasolinera a llenar el tanque, ya iba como el quinto tono y nadie contestaba, hasta el séptimo.

_-Jazz! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-_me dijo tan entusiasmada.

-Alié….estoy genial ahora que te escucho, ¿y tú?-le pregunte centrándome en su hermosa voz.

_-Bien, preparándome para desayunar-_se oí el ruido de la regadera correr.

-Mmm ¿Estas a punto de bañarte?-le pregunte nervioso.

-_Si Jazz-_me dijo avergonzada.

-Entonces si quieres te llamo en media hora….-le dije.

_-NO! Digo…no, dejare el alta voz-_me dijo aparentado no estar nerviosa.

-Ok jaja Yo se que todavía no es la hora acordada pero me preguntaba…si quisieras ir a desayunar conmigo-le dije tratando de ser convincente.

_-Mmm no lo sé, es que yo trabajo, ya sabes….en el Starsbucks y no me puedo saltar mi turno-_me dijo triste.

-Ahh Si… ¿Cuánto ganas?-le pregunte.

_-200 dólares a la semana-_me dijo.

-Te daré 500, vamos Alíe….no seas así-le dije rogando.

_-500? Por dios Jasper, no se….no puedo aceptar tanto dinero y menos de un niño rico-_me dijo con tono burlón, se oía su voz más alejada, ya se estaba bañando.

-Jajaja sí, soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen-le dije presumiendo.

_-Carlisle Cullen? El Famoso Doctor? ¿Pero que no tu apellido era "Withlock Hale"?_-me dijo confundida.

-Sí, es que yo soy adoptado, uso los apellidos de mis padres biológicos, aparte de que "Jasper Cullen" no se oye muy bien que digamos-le dije haciendo una mueca, me di cuenta de que mi tanque ya estaba lleno, deslice la tarjeta de crédito y salí disparado de la gasolinera, presione el botón de alta voz.

_-Sí, creo que Jasper Withlock Hale se escucha mejor-_me dijo.

-Bueno Alice, creo que ya me salí de tema… ¿vienes a desayunar sí o sí?-le dije.

_-Creo que mi amiga Ángela me puede cubrir el turno….pero solo si me das el dinero prometido-_me dijo con una risita.

-Jajaja Si, te daré 600 para que veas que en serio deseo verte-le dije tratando de sonar dulce.

_-Yo también quiero verte, ¿a qué hora pasas por mi?-_me dijo.

-Estoy en camino, tocare el claxon cuando este enfrente de tu casa-le dije mientras aceleraba la velocidad.

_-Está bien Jazz….Adiós-_Odiaba esa palabra y más si sus hermosos labios lo decían.

-Adios hermosa, nos vemos en unos minutos-colgué y empecé a rezar para que mis padres no se enojaran tanto conmigo.

_**(Pov Alice)**_

Salí corriendo de la ducha y entre a mi habitación, tenía que encontrar un atuendo perfecto para salir con el hombre perfecto, escribí rápidamente un mensaje a Ángela, rogándole que me cubriera el turno, me puse un vestido color blanco, con unas sandalias azules y una torera de mezclilla, hacia algo de calor, aunque saliera al sol, seguía siendo blanca como la cal, me seque el cabello y este se erizo automáticamente, me perfume y de repente oí el sonido de un auto aparcar enfrente de mi edificio y seguido de este, el sonido de un claxon, me asome por la ventana y vi el flamante auto mientras el bajaba del asiento del piloto, subió la miraba y me vio, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me hiso gestos para que bajara.

-¿Quién es _ese_?-me dijo Emmet mientras mordía un sándwich, se paro atrás de mi. Salte del susto.

-Emmet! Ya deja de espantarme-le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-Bueno dale, lo siento…no me has respondido mi pregunta-me dijo serio.

-Es un amigo y me invito a desayunar-le dije mientras abría la puerta-Regresare en un rato, adiós-cerré la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras y ahí estaba el con su hermoso cabello color miel y sus ojos tan perfectos.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa, el se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pude percibir su colonia, juro que era algún perfume de _Calvin Klein._

-Hola Alíe-me abrazo fuerte y yo me puse colorada.

-Sonara estúpido pero….te extrañe-le dije aun en sus brazos.

-No me suena estúpido, yo también te extrañe-me dijo, soltó delicadamente mi cuerpo y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias-le dije apenada mientras entraba al auto, rodeo el auto y subió en su lugar, rápidamente ya habíamos dejado mi casa atrás a toda velocidad.

-Bien, ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?-me dijo entusiasmado.

-Amm no lo sé, tu elije el lugar-le dije sin interés.

-Jajaja ok, yo lo hare-sonrió ampliamente y acelero lo mas que pudo, yo me aferre al asiento con todas mis fuerzas, soltó una carcajada al ver mi expresión.

-Baja un poco la velocidad-le dije un poco asustada.

-Así conducimos los Cullen, amamos la velocidad-me dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Eso lo he notado, supongo que tienen muchos autos en tu casa-le dije con una risita.

-Muchos, cada quien tiene dos autos, yo tengo esta belleza de _Mustang_ y un _Ferrari _para ocasiones especiales, te lo enseñare cuando salgamos en la noche-me dijo él, completamente centrado en el camino.

-Woow jaja espero con ansias verlo-le dije con una sonrisa

_**(Pov Rosalie) Este es nuevo Atte.: Roxy Salazar**_

-Rosalie, en serio lo sentimos, te aseguro que ese muchacho recibirá su merecido-me dijo Carlisle con voz piadosa, nadie deja a una Denali plantada. Mire a mi madre completamente ofendida, Jasper era lindo, pero estaba segura de que no sería buen esposo.

-Les daremos otra oportunidad, pero si Jasper no está listo para el matrimonio entonces no habrá nada de nada-dijo mi padre.

-Está bien, nosotros hablaremos con el-dijo Esme tratando de sonreír.

-Bueno, si más que decir, nos retiramos-dijo mi madre, en ese instante los cinco nos paramos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, los acompañaremos a la puerta- dijo Carlisle, caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Agradecemos el desayuno, fue esplendido, adiós-mi padre estrecho la mano de Carlisle y salimos de la casa.

-Madre necesito ir a la agencia de coches, a ver si ya tienen mi rojo-le dije.

-Está bien Rose, espero que eso te quite el mal sabor de boca mi amor-me dio un beso en la frente y me entrego dinero para un taxi. Mis padres se fueron y yo tome el primer taxi que paso, llegue rápidamente a la agencia y encontré al chico que me había atendido justo ayer. El rápidamente me vio e hiso una mueca.

-Mire señorita, yo no sé por qué se empeña en venir aquí, ya le dije que ese modelo esta descontinuado-me dijo él mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho.

-Yo se que usted me está mintiendo, ese modelo sigue a la venta, mi mejor amiga Vera tiene ese modelo pero en gris, lo compro en Alemania-le dije a punto de hacer berrinche.

-Ok, en Alemania!-me grito.

-Pff que pésimo servicio, ¿quiere acaso que lo despidan?-le dije enojada.

-¿Quiere acaso que llame a seguridad?-me dijo, el estaba completamente enojado, tenia cabello negro y ligeramente rizado, muy atractivo, se notaba que iba al gimnasio.

-Ok, lo siento mmm a mi me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre, para que esto se solucione-le dije tratando de bajar mi tono.

-Emmet Brandon, ¿y usted es…?-me dijo sin interés.

-Rosalie Denali, por favor llámame de tu, usted suena muy anticuado-estrechamos las manos y el sonrió ligeramente.

-Un gusto Rosalie, bueno, ahora como te decía, ese modelo se vendió demasiado y por eso no está pero mmmm seguro hay algo que pueda hacer-me dijo y sonrió amablemente. Genial, mis tácticas de coqueteo habían funcionado.

-Ok Emm….dame tu numero para llamarte-le dije, el rápidamente asintió y me dio su teléfono, yo anote el mío en un papel y se lo di.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿tú me llamaras?-me pregunto curioso.

-Sí, yo lo hare, no te preocupes-le sonreí y salí corriendo de la agencia

_**Jejeje todo siempre se une de algún modo, espero sus reviews y me disculpo por la tardanza, he estado demasiado seca en la inspiración.**_


	4. ¿Que rayos me pasa?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Mayer **_

_**4°: ¿Qué Rayos me pasa?**_

_**(Pov Alice)**_

Yo solo sonreía, era uno de los mejores días de mi vida, Jasper volteaba a verme cada segundo y yo como siempre, tenía las mejillas rojas, vi como salíamos de la cuidad a las afueras de N.Y, se podían ver valles a lo lejos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-le pregunte con expresión divertida.

-Casi llegamos tranquila-esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro jamás se desvaneció, aparco en una casita hecha de lamina, mi cara era de confusión ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? El toco varias veces el claxon y salió una señora de tez morena, con facciones del rostro toscas, parecía de las tribus americanas pero se notaban ligeras marcas de belleza en su juventud.

-Jasper!-grito ella con una gran sonrisa, Jazz salió del auto, rápidamente ya estaba a mi lado abriendo la puerta, salí del auto y corrió a abrazar a la mujer.

-Sue! Dios cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Harry?-su expresión emanaba felicidad, sonreí al ver a Jasper así.

-Mi niño estas tan grande, salió de pesca con Charlie-me miro atrás de Jasper-¿Cariño quien es ella?-me examino con una mirada maternal, yo sonreí tímidamente.

-Ella es Alice, Alice ella es Sue, mi madre-lo ultimo lo dijo tan orgulloso, lo mire extrañada.

-Lo siento señora, no quiero ofender a nadie pero ¿Qué no eras huérfano adoptado?-le pregunte confundida.

-Yo encontré a Jasper en la puerta de mi casa, estaba envuelto en una cobijita blanca, esta traía el nombre "Jasper Withlock Hale" bordado, supuse que era su nombre y lo crie como mi hijo hasta que cumplió los diez años, Esme vino por el-me respondió Sue mientras miraba a Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la historia-me dijo Jasper…..tenía un pasado muy grande-Bueno Sue, yo traje a Alice a desayunar, ¿nos podrías hacer unos cuantos hot cakes para que ella sepa cual genial cocinas?-le pregunto con voz piadosa.

-Claro que si mi niño! Lo que sea para mi bebe mayor, pero vamos, entren-Sue entro primero, luego Jasper me dio el paso a mí con una sonrisa, lo mire y entre detrás de Sue, Jasper lentamente tomo mi mano y entro justo detrás de mí, esperen…..¿¡tomo mi mano? Si, la estaba sosteniendo contra la suya, sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi palma, ¿Acaso estaba en el cielo? No, era aun mejor, era el mismísimo Edén, los dos nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor, y nos miramos mientras Sue preparaba algo delicioso.

-Madre solo deja que Alice, prepare el café, lo hace delicioso-mi mirada no se alejaba de la suya.

-Está bien Jazz, Alice aquí están las cosas para hacer el café-me dijo Sue, tratando de llamar mi atención, reaccione y trate de levantarme, pero Jasper me lo impidió, sosteniendo mi mano aun más fuerte.

-Todavía no….-me dijo, sus ojos tenían un brillo completamente extraño, extrañamente hermoso, asentí levemente con la cabeza y me volví a sentar. Pasaron quince minutos, y Sue ya había puesto dos platos de huevos estrellados con tocino y frijoles refritos, junto con jugo de naranja.

-Disfrútenlo chicos, yo tengo que salir…..-Dijo con una risita, miro a Jasper-Jazz amor los hot cakes están en la cocina-me miro-Estás en tu casa linda-se quito el delantal y salió de la casa, nos quedamos completamente solos, baje la mirada que aun seguía siendo prisionera de sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos miel, sonrió y empezamos a comer.

-Mmm esto está muy bueno-le dije con un delicioso sabor en mi paladar.

-Si, Sue se ha caracterizado siempre por su don en la cocina-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jasper pensé que Esme te había encontrado en un orfanatorio….-le dije tratando de entrar al tema.

-No, ella digamos que se encapricho conmigo y le dijo a Sue que con ella tendría una vida mejor, así que Esme me adopto, como Sue tiene dos hijos, ya no podía con tres hijos y un marido a quien alimentar….me fui con Esme-tomo un sorbo del jugo y suspiro.

-¿Extrañas a Sue, verdad?-le pregunte, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

-Demasiado…..pero la visito casi todos los días, y dice que siempre seré su bebe mayor-rio un poco y volvió a comer.

-Entonces se podría decir que tienes dos hermanos….-lleve un pedacito de tocino a mi boca, lo mastique meticulosamente esperando su respuesta.

-Mmmm no, bueno, Leah y Seth son como mis hermanos menores, siempre me vieron así….pero también esta Sam, Paul, Jacob, Emily….todos son geniales, me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí. Ahh pero también este Edward-lo último lo dijo un poco hostil.

-¿Edward Cullen? Es novio de mi amiga Bella-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Prometido….lo sé, se la pasa hablando de ella-rodo los ojos y los dos reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Uff dímelo a mí-terminamos de comer y solo nos quedamos ahí viéndonos un buen rato.

-Basta de hablar de mi…. ¿también tienes hermanos verdad?-sonrio un poco.

-Uno, Emmett-recordé vagamente nuestra conversación de ayer.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿A que se dedican?-volvió a tomar jugo.

-Amm de hecho mis padres murieron seis meses después de mi nacimiento-hice una mueca de dolor y baje la mirada, el se sobre salto y me miro con ternura.

-Lo siento, yo…. Fui un idiota, no debí preguntarte eso Alice-me dijo algo avergonzado.

-No, está bien, tu también debiste haber sufrido eso-le dije un poco triste.

-Sí, yo te entiendo-suspiro y se levanto-Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa, no quiero que tu hermano se enoje conmigo-me ofreció su mano de nuevo y yo la tome sin pensarlo.

-Dile a Sue que el desayuno estaba delicioso-me abrió la puerta del auto como siempre, mi hermoso caballero, sonreí y entre al auto, entro al asiento del piloto y encendió el motor, este como siempre empezó a rugir, nos alejamos rápidamente de la casita, vi como nuestras manos seguían entre lazadas, yo rápidamente la solté, al saber que mi mano empezó a sudar…augh! Que vergonzoso dios mío….

-Lo siento, no pretendía apenarte-se rio un poco y yo quería que el asiento me tragara.

-¿Entonces no sabes en donde naciste?-trate de cambiar de tema.

-Sue dice que soy sureño por mi tez y mi cabello…..hay pocos chicos rubios en Nueva York-me dijo sonriente.

-Sí, lo he notado jaja-mire su cabello, ligeramente despeinado, dorado como el sol….hermoso-Cualquier chica mataría por tener un cabello así… ¿Qué Shampoo usas?-le dije con expresión divertida.

-Jajaja ¿Lo dices en serio?-rio y se concentro en el camino.

-Solo bromeaba, pero con tanto dinero debe de ser un shampoo muy caro-mire los paisajes por la ventana.

-No, uso shampoo común y corriente, el truco es secarlo con secadora…. ¿Que mierdas? Jajaja Creo que estoy soñando como marica…-sonrió y se detuvo en un cruce de tren.

-No jaja solo suenas como una persona que cuida de su belleza- "Alice eres una tarada!" dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Piensas que soy atractivo?-sonrió pícaramente y volvió a avanzar.

-Sí, cualquier chica lo pensaría-le dije completamente ruborizada, el se carcajeo.

-Woow gracias-me dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso ser guapo?-le pregunte indiferente.

-No, nada…yo sé que soy apuesto pero me gusta cómo te pones cuando te intimido, me encanta el rojo de tus mejillas-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Intimidarme? Yo le llamaría coqueteo…-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Auch…me atrapaste-los dos reímos el mismo tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en frente de mi edificio, no me quería ir….no querida dejar a mi Jasper.

_**Que lindos! Espero sus reviews/comentarios **_


End file.
